A Tale of Loyalty
by SynysterLovely
Summary: Isaak and Jonathan grew up together and don't spend anytime apart. Both married, their large eccentric family live in the middle of downtown Bridgeport. When their children are born and the temptations of fame creep into their personal lives, who will remain loyal and who will drift off into the intoxicating world of fame?
1. Chapter 1

Bridgeport. Bridgeport is different than any of the other towns in the country. Life in this large city is fast paced and deep seated in the night. The earliest starting job doesn't even begin until one in the afternoon. This simple fact alone makes the town a magnet for the rich and powerful creatures of the night. The buildings practically ooze mystery and at the same time fame. The most famous of the Vampires crept through the town and hit the clubs when the sun sank under the horizon.

Isaak Sanchez desperately wants to claim his place amongst the star studded creatures of the night. He and his best friend Jonathan are born Vampires, which carry the most strength out of any type of vampire. It was a pure fluke that they met. They were both born in Aurora Springs and their families grew close when it was discovered they were Vampires. The combined family decided to move to Bridgeport to be closer to more of their own kind.

"Isaak!" Jonathan yelled down the hall towards the bedrooms of their large penthouse apartment. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Annoyance coated his words as he forcefully pulled the dress jacket in his hands over his muscled shoulders. Every bit of his body just screamed that he is the athlete he is. He huffed as he stared down the hall annoyed again.

"Darling, don't stress yourself. You and Isaak are the stars of this party. You're the stars of the night. They will wait for you," a woman's voice crooned. She walked steadily up to her husband. Her long reddish brown hair swayed as she stepped. She straightened the collar on Jonathan's jacket as she beamed up at him.

"You're right Ruby. I am so lucky to call you my wife. You keep me level headed." He draped his arm around her shoulders as she rested her hand on her very pregnant belly. She was due any day now.

"I don't know why Isaak is insisting on going to this party anyways. He's just as pregnant as me and he shouldn't be out and about that much," she sighed. Jonathan frowned. He had worried about this countless times in his head. It was part of the reason he is so stressed out. He freaked out when he heard that his best friend was pregnant from some medical procedure. The whole thing is just too odd, but he wants a child and Jonathan decided to support him fully in any endeavors he had.

"He's soaking up the fame that he has always so desperately wanted. I'm worried about him going, but I'm not going to force him to stay home," he replied slowly. Ruby was wary towards Isaak and always had been. She is human and wary of vampires other than Jonathan. She had begged him to move out on their own after they got married. There had been more than a few tiffs between Isaak and Ruby over stupid and mundane things just because she doesn't like him. Isaak tried as hard as he could to be friends with her for the sake of his best friend, but she won't have it.

"Well it's his own fault if he loses that damned child of his. That thing goes against nature," she retorted. He huffed and ignored the comment. He did that a lot just to keep things together. He wishes that everyone he loved in his life would get along, but things just don't work that way.

A loud crash came from down the hallway. It caught Jonathan's attention and he began stepping down the hallway. Ruby followed close behind curious as well. The door to Isaak's room slammed open revealing a gasping Isaak clinging onto his husband, Alexander, for dear life. The smaller blond haired man looked like he was about to collapse under Isaak's weight. Panic welled up inside Jonathan as he rushed to his best friend's side.

"We've got to get him to the hospital! The baby decided it's time!" Alexander squeaked out. His voice was much higher than normal and it grated on Jonathan's nerves. He looked at his best friend seriously before scooping him up in his arms bridal style and rushing out the door. The blond man followed but could hardly keep up with the red haired athlete.

The limo that was to take them to the party was already sitting outside. Jonathan jumped in, being mindful of Isaak and shouted at the driver.

"Take us to the hospital! Now!" Alexander had barely enough time to jump in the car before the driver sped off towards the emergency room.


	2. Chapter 2

The limo pulls around to the front of the building as Isaak shushed young Vlad Sanchez. He lovingly holds the child close to his chest and cradled him in his arms. Alexander was looking awkwardly at the scene before him. He is oddly distant for a new father, Jonathan thought. He eyed the man suspiciously. He would never tell Isaak, but he doesn't trust that man and he never gave him a reason to believe otherwise. Most of his actions seemed distant for a married lover. Isaak either doesn't notice, or doesn't care. Jonathan scowled at the thought. Isaak deserves someone who loves him completely and will treat him like the king he is.

His gaze wanders over to his best friend who is enthralled with his new child. A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth at the sight. He watches intensely as the man leaned down and kissed the child's head. His gaze held onto the way his lips move and the way his beard brushes against the baby's skin. That beard drives him utterly insane. Isaak decided to grow it out a few weeks after his parents died. For a few months the thing was ugly and scraggly as he tried to figure out what works. He finally settled in the intricate design he always wore now. Fine lines of skin poked between the black hair as the hairline formed the swirls that decorated his face.

Jonathan fought the urge to run his lips and nose over the hair and run his tongue along the lines. His feelings for Isaak are… complicated. They've known each other their entire lives and in all respects, they should be brothers. However, something warmer lingered beneath the surface. Jonathan never thought of himself as gay, but he can't deny the underlying attraction he carries towards Isaak. It started when they were teenagers but only seemed to grow as they got older. Isaak was the first of the two to get married and unwanted jealously coursed through Jonathan at the sight of his childhood friend with a man other than him. It grew even more when the pregnancy procedure was done.

The feeling stung even more when he realized that Alexander didn't deserve someone as kind and caring as Isaak. Alexander neglects him in nearly every way. Jonathan has come home more than once only to have to console an aching Isaak. He doesn't mind doing it, but he shouldn't have to to begin with. Since they got married, Alexander's own fame started to grow. Jonathan suspects that that is why he wanted to marry Isaak, to gain his own fame.

He would never leave Ruby though. He devotes his life to her and making her happy. He gave Ruby everything Isaak deserves. Their relationship is relatively happy, despite the tiffs about Isaak.

Everyone stepped out of the car and headed up the elevator to home. Alexander hovered behind awkwardly eyeing the situation.

"Do you want to hold him?" Isaak asked. Alexander shook his head and turned towards the wall. Jonathan subdued a growl and faced the door. His dislike for the man just kept growing. Isaak shrugged and hugged Vlad closer to himself. He already loved his child unconditionally, whether or not his other father would too. He hummed softly and rocked the baby to sleep in his arms. Surprisingly the child didn't stir as the elevator dinged at the top. Jonathan held the apartment door open for the happy family. He shot Alexander a warning look as they went inside.

Isaak carried the child to his newly decorated room and laid him to rest in his crib. The smile hasn't left his face since the hospital. Jonathan stepped into the room behind Isaak. Alexander had crept of to their shared bedroom.

"Hey," Jonathan started. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great, honestly. I've never been happier in my life. I just, I can't believe I created this little guy. It's amazing." The smile on his face wavered for a second. "Hey Jonathan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Alexander will warm up to Vlad?" A sharp pain shot through Jonathan at the question. All he wanted to do since he met the blond haired snake was to throw him out. He sighed heavily.

"Yeah. I think it's normal for the one who didn't carry the child to feel a bit overwhelmed. Give him a few days, I'm sure he'll warm right up to the little guy." Isaak beamed back at Jonathan before cooing over his child again.

Jonathan smirked before turning and leaving to go to his own room. The apartment was quiet. Alexander had holed himself up in his and Isaak's room. A growl rumbled low in his chest before he brushed it off and stepped into his own bedroom. Ruby was laying on the bed absorbed in a book. She looked up from the pages when he walked in the door and flashed him a smile.

"Hey darling, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Aside from not being able to sleep and having to pee every twenty minutes, I'm great. I'm excited to be having a child, but I just want to be done with the pregnancy part already."

"Well, just a few more days, hopefully," he replied as he chuckled deeply.

"How are the happy parents?" Jonathan huffed in response.

"Isaak is more than ecstatic, I'm pretty sure he's gonna sleep in the same room as his baby. Alexander on the other hand. Well I'm not sure he's ready to be a parent. He was really distant the entire time and he refused to look at the baby let alone hold his own damned child. I swear Ruby, that man does not give a shit about Isaak."

"I think you're overreacting. We don't see what goes on behind closed doors. Give him a few days. Some parents need to warm up to their child a little it. Lord knows they didn't have a conventional pregnancy. That is probably why. If he had married a woman…"

"Don't start with this Ruby. Seriously."

"Why? Why does it upset you so much? Are you secretly gay too? Hmm? Is that why you refuse to move into our own place? Are you in love with Isaak!?"

"Ruby! Enough! We've had this fight way to many times. I have lived with Isaak my whole life. I know you're human so you don't get the whole vampire clan ties thing, but this is ludicrous. Look I'm happy with my life the way it is. I'm about to be a whole lot happier when the baby comes." She scoffed and leaned back against the head board.

"This is what I get for marrying a vampire. I'll be dead in about eighty years then you can fuck Isaak all you want."

"What the hell Ruby. You know what, fine. We'll get our own apartment after the baby comes if it'll make you happy."

"Yes, yes it will. I don't want my child to grow up around people like Isaak. Freaks of nature." Jonathan huffed and laid roughly down on the bed with his back to his wife. The lights switched off and he willed himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Well shit goes down in this chapter. I know this is probably rushed, but I'm just kind of messing with it. If it gets enough popularity I may rewrite it better along the way. I'm just having fun with it. I loved these two guys from my Sims games so much. I have never gotten so attached to any Sims before except for maybe Jonathan's son Mick and his husband. I hope you all like it. **

Jonathan's phone rang, high and shrill, cutting through the coach's voice. John's coach glared at him and he glanced down at the number. The number on the caller ID belongs to the hospital. He waved the coach off and answered.

"Hello, Johnathan speaking."

"Hello, I'm with Sacred Spleen Memorial Hospital and I'm just calling to let you know your wife is here and in labor."

"I'll be right there," he quickly replied before hanging up and running past his coach. The coach called after him angrily, but he ignored the calls. His feet carried him quicker than he ever thought possible to the street. A cab quickly picked him up and carried him to the hospital.

By the time he got there, the baby was already born. A beautiful, vampiric baby boy. Jonathan loved the boy at first sight. Ruby seemed dismayed by him.

"What should we call him?" she asked tentatively.

"What about Mick?" he replied, unable to take his eyes off his little boy.

"That works, just sign off on the birth certificate and we can head home. Give him here." She didn't sound thrilled. She has been acting distant since the fight. All of her stuff was packed up and ready for the move to the apartment. Jonathan had yet to even begin packing this things. He handed his child back to Ruby and signed off on the birth certificate. The new family headed down to the lobby and got into the first cab that pulled up.

Ruby huffed and handed Mick to Jonathan. She busied herself on her phone. Jonathan glanced over at her a little worried.

"Ruby," he started.

"Jonathan, just don't."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say."

"I don't care what you're going to say. I really don't." He opened his mouth to reply, but quickly closed it again. He turned and faced the window unsure of what to do. She began texting someone furiously.

"Who are you texting?"

"None of your damned business."

"I'm your husband, Ruby."

"It still doesn't matter." Jonathan huffed in response and stared out the window. He cradled Mick close to his chest. He has a bad feeling about the whole situation and he can't shake it. When the taxi pulled up to their apartment building, there was another car sitting and waiting. Jonathan eyed it for a moment before heading into the building. Mick began to stir and cry. Jonathan hushed him as the elevator door dinged and opened to the hallway just before their apartment. Yelling could be heard through the door. Jonathan scrunched his brow and opened the door to their shared apartment.

"GET OUT!" Isaak screamed as he threw a suitcase full of clothes at Alexander. Tears were streaming down his face and Vlad cried in the background. Alexander ducked and glared at Isaak. A woman walked out of their bedroom and stepped up next to Alexander.

"You should have known better than to marry a man," she retorted. Alexander bent down and picked up the suitcase.

"We're through, Alexander. I can't believe you would do that in our own bed! What is wrong with you!" The blond man laughed and turned to the mysterious woman beside him.

"Come on Olive, I'm a free man now. Pretending to be gay was the easiest thing I ever did," he sneered. Isaak ripped a picture from the wall and hurled it at the blond man.

"You're despicable!" he yelled. Alexander merely smiled before he and the woman apparently named Olive moved out of the front door. Isaak sobbed before turning down the hallway and heading towards Vladimir's room. Jonathan stood next to the doorway dumbfounded at what he just saw. Mick wiggled in his arms crying out for attention. He moved towards the kitchen and pulled out a bottle to feed the newborn baby.

Ruby, who was out in the hall on the phone, finally came into the apartment. She sauntered over to the kitchen where Jonathan was standing feeding Mick.

"So did the sick love boys break up?" she asked. Jonathan shot her a glare.

"It's not something to joke over. Isaak loved Alexander."

"If you can call that abomination of a relationship love. And as amusing as all this has been, I'm leaving." He squinted and looked at her.

"What do you mean leaving? Like going to the store?" A man walked in the front door. He was nearly as tall and muscular as Jonathan, but tanner and with squinted eyes.

"No, Jonathan. This is Mikhail. I've been seeing him since before we found out I was pregnant. He's three times the man you are and he's human and not a blood sucking monster! I'm divorcing you, taking my share of our money and moving in with him." Jonathan coughed hard and nearly dropped Mick. All of Ruby's thing were packed up and stacked next to the front door. He felt his heart sink down to his stomach as the gravity of her words sunk in.

"What about our baby?" he croaked out.

"You can keep him. I never planned on having a child. He was just an accident and he'll never be more than that. My portion of the money will be out of the bank account by the end of the day, so don't worry about that. It will be nice living with someone who doesn't only have eyes for his roommate."

"But Ruby, I love you," he chocked out. His voice cracked towards the end.

"But I don't love you, and I haven't for a long time. Goodbye Jonathan." She turned and walked towards Mikhail who was already picking up her belongings to hall downstairs. A tear slid down Jonathan's face as he watched the woman he loves walk out of his life. Dumbfounded, he looked down at Mick who is done eating and falling asleep in his arms. He sighs and sets the bottle in the sink before walking down Mick's room.

The light switched on to reveal the sparsely decorated child's room. Ruby hadn't wanted to do much to decorate it. Come to think of it, she didn't want to do a whole lot for the baby. She was always complaining that she didn't want to be pregnant anymore occasionally throwing in a comment about how she was excited. Maybe she was just more excited to be leaving. He put his newborn child in his crib before walking towards Vlad's room.

Isaak was sitting in the rocking chair next to Vlad's crib sobbing. He looked terrible, his hair was sticking up all over the place and his shirt was ripped in multiple spots. Jonathan looked him over for a long time before sitting in the armchair across from him. Words wouldn't come to him as he sat there. When Isaak's sobbing slowed he turned towards his best friend.

"I came home from work to find Alexander fucking that woman in our bed. He played me all this time for my money and my fame. He never loved me, he's not even gay," he spat out, his sadness turning into anger.

"I'm sorry," was all that Jonathan could manage. He looked utterly destroyed. Isaak looked confused at his best friend's appearance despite his own problems.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked. Jonathan looked at Isaak before leaning forward and burying his face in his hands. He was unsure he could speak without breaking down into a fit of tears. He breathed heavily, calming his emotions before he even dared to speak.

"Ruby's gone. She has been dating this guy Mikhail since before she was pregnant. She was just waiting to spit the baby out so she could leave. She's taking half the money and leaving Mick with me. She told me she hasn't loved me in a long time. What did I do wrong? I treated her like a queen, but she just couldn't get over you."

"Me?"

"She thought I was in love with you and that's why I didn't want to move away from you. She thought your relationship with Alexander was disgusting. We fought about it a lot."

"Wow, I had no idea."

"I think she was hung up on us being vampires too. We had a fight the other night and she distanced herself since and then today she just left." Isaak leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hands down his face.

"Well shit. So now we're both single parents."

"Fuck," he said as he laughed hollowly. "Who knew having kids would fuck up everything."

"Who knew."


End file.
